


Flour baby

by LooserClub



Category: Bully (Video Games), Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, maybe a ittle angst?, metioning of Jimmy Hopkins, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub
Summary: You are rather new to Bullworth Academy, you have your mother for the first time as a teacher.As your bilogy teacher she pairs you with the Preppie leader, Derby Harrington.You aren't pleased but have to deal with him, as  your dislike for him slowly turns into something else.
Relationships: Derby Harrington/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. That dunce.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic yay.  
> I recently fell in love with the game (again lol)  
> And the lack of fanfics makes me sad :(.  
> Also, I really like Derby lol, so I had to write something for him.

You weren't really that new to Bullworth Academy, in fact you were there for half a year already, but it was the first time you had your mother as a teacher. You were always at the schools she taught at, but it just never aligned that she was your teacher, as of until now. You didn't mind your mother teaching you, but what you did mind was her teaching the sex Ed.  
It was just your luck to get the bees and the flowers talk from your mother to the whole class, but on the bright side, your class was a new constellation so you didn't even know half of them.  
You watched the clock tick, resting your chin on your hands, the period was almost over, you sighted, 30 minutes left.  
“Before you all pack your stuff I want to propose an idea Dr. Crabblesnitch had." Mom smiled warmly and brought out a doll from under her desk.  
“Playing with dolls, isn't that more for girls?” chimed Tad in, of course he couldn't shut up. You rolled your eyes in annoyance. Those stupid Preppies couldn't hold their snobby breath for a whole minute. His clique laughed and Pinky slapped Tad playfully. “Come on Taddy it's so cuteeeee.”  
“Indeed Pinky, but if you let me explain Mr. Spencer, this is a flour baby. Dr. Crabblesnitch thought it would be a great idea to teach you all about responsibility. I think you heard about that whole spiel at least once.  
Taking care of and not hurting the baby, etc. I will assign the Partners, starting with you Mr. Spencer.” Your mother started assigned the partners, a lot of sights and sound of displeasure.  
No wonder, with the whole clique thing Bullworth had going on, no one liked anyone that wasn't insider their clique. As for you, you didn't really fit in with any fraction, to be fair you were only for half a year at that school and you talked with anyone that was nice to you regardless of their clique.  
“L,N, you will partner up with Mr. Harrington.”  
You mentally did a double-take, did your own mother just partner you with that Preppie ass? Well, not any Preppie, no, Derby was the leader of the Preppies, he was on a whole nother level of stupid.  
“Excuse me, Miss L,N, can we like maybe change our partners?” Pinky’s voice was so damn annoying, but for once you agreed with her, still your mother shook her head.  
“No, Pinky, I don't want you to get all comfortable and feel like you don't have to do anything.”  
Pinky tried again to intervene, but your mother shot her attempt down by listing up the other teams. You glanced to the Preppie group in the back.  
Pinky talked rather upset with Bif. Derby, on the other hand, looked at you with an unreadable gaze.  
“Okay, after recess, I will give you the papers and your new Baby.” said your mother as the bell rang and the students stormed outside. You followed suit and went straight to your locker to grab your lunch. As you fiddled with your lock, you heard a clunk behind you, Derby lazily leaned against the lockers.  
“How much do you want?” he asked nonchalantly as if you were acquaintances.  
“Excuse me? You can't just pay me to do your project?” you scoffed at him.  
“Well, usually, people don't mind if I pay them well enough.”  
“Just so you know I usually care about good grades, but now I am stuck with you, so we both loose, apparently.”  
“What do you mean by that?” His smug facade wavered.  
“Oh come on, I know you aren't the brightest, but even you have to figure out that working with, no, excuse me, for you isn't that much fun.” Now you were the one looking all smug.  
Derby wrinkled his nose in confusion and pique, but before he could say anything you huffed and stomped off. You didn't need to waste another minute of recess on that snobby dunce.  
Maybe you could handle the project all on your own? Did you really need nor want his help? But on the other hand, you didn't want him to have his way, doing nothing as always and weaseling his way trough to get a good grade.  
Also, your mother would find out eventually, she would definitely notice if you didn't meet up with Derby.  
You inevitably would have to work with him one way or another.  
The bell rang, recess was over and you hadn't even eaten anything. Luckily, you had lost your appetite beforehand. You went to sit back at your table, ignoring Derby’s gaze.  
“Okay, if everyone is back, I will ask you to go to your partner and I will assign each group their papers and Baby.” exclaimed your mother.  
You didn't even think about moving, but to your surprise Derby walked over to you. He turned the chair, in front of you around and straddled it, with his arms crossed above his chest he looked at you.  
There was nowhere else to look, and you felt uncomfortable, still you looked him directly into his hazel brown eyes and cocked an eyebrow.  
“So you thought about it?” you said coldly.  
“Guess so, maybe bribing you wasn't very smart of me, mostly because the teacher is your mother.” he admitted.  
Of course, he didn't put two and two together, or he just didn't care about anyone outside his clique. You guessed the second.  
As your mother reached your table, she placed a flour filled doll in front of you both.  
“I expect you will take good care of them.” she said, patting the head of the doll softly. She handed the papers to you both and moved on.  
You both flew over the assignment and looked at each other again. Derby flashed his pearly white teeth “So what do you want it to be, boy or girl? Also, it needs a name don't you think.”  
You hummed, well what could you call a flour baby. You could call it Derby,  
it wouldn't make a difference anyway. You chuckled at your own joke.  
“What you got something?” asked the real Derby leaning forward.  
You instinctively leaned back and said “Nah, not really, don't you have like five middle names to spare?”  
“Well, yeah, but they are mine for a reason, that would be a disgrace to my family.” He said a little offended.  
“Whatever… how about Mehli?” You distracted.  
“Mehli? What does that even mean?”  
“Well, it's a cutesy form of flour in German.”  
“I didn't know you could speak German?” He said impressed.  
“Hah, there is a lot you don't know Derby.” You looked at him with a smile.  
“Hey listen, I know very well you don't like me. Yes, not even I am that stupid to miss that but you said it yourself. I have to do that stupid project with you. So either we work together or not, I don't care.” He scoffed in annoyance.  
Maybe you were a little too harsh with him, at least his attention span was long enough for a normal conversation, and he wasn't really that awful to talk to.  
After all, he never did anything specifically to you.  
“Yeah you are right sorry.” You began filling the blanks for gender, name, etc. After you had finished filling in the first page the bell rung, school was over for today.  
You started to pack your things and noticed Derby was still sitting with you.  
“Aren't you going to go home? I will take it for the first day.” You said holding the flour Baby.  
“Yeah I will, have you ever been to my residence? If you want to bring Mehli to me, you should know where I live.” He stood up and walked over to grab his bag.  
You also stood up shouldering your backpack.  
“Derby, do you want to go home with me?” Pinky squeaked from outside the classroom.  
“You can head home without me, I will take some time.” Derby answered.  
You could see Pinky sticking her head in and looking at you in disgust, still she didn't say anything and walked away. What a pleasant person, must run in the family.  
“Come on now. I don't have all day.” Commanded Derby.  
You didn't like his tone but ignored it for the time being.

The walk with Derby was awkward to say the least, some students looked at you weirdly as you walked off campus with Derby.  
He had an intimidating presence, if you could you would also get out of his way but there you were, stuck with the leader of the Preppies as your partner.  
Thank you Mom, you made a mental note to complain to her during dinner later.  
You couldn't stand the silence anymore and asked,  
“You would rather have Pinky as a partner?”  
He glanced down at you but kept walking with his confident stride.  
“Yes.” is all he said.  
“What’s the deal with you two anyway? Isn't she like your cousin?”  
You scolded yourself for being so bold, but you had already said it.  
He was silent for a second and then answered.  
“Yes indeed, we are, it's… well I know it is weird, but our parents arranged the whole thing. I like her, somehow, but to be honest maybe just as my cousin.”  
Wow, you didn't expect such an honest answer from him.  
“What is it to you?” he asked, now he sounded a bit more defensive.  
You stumbled a bit over your words.  
“Well you know school talk, Derby and his cousin are dating. Just stuff the students talk about, and I assumed you would rather have her as a partner.”  
“We aren't dating, but yes I would rather have her as a partner.”  
His statement hurt you a bit, but why? It's not like you wanted him to be your partner either.  
You tough about it and then bumped against his back.  
“Ah, watch it! We are there. Did you even pay attention on the way?”  
He scolded. Derby scolding you, that was something new.  
“Yeah I did, and I am fine thank you.” You scoffed, checking out the flour baby in your arms, it was fine.  
“I am at home on the weekends, otherwise just as you, I am in the campus dorms.  
I assume you know where the boy's dorms are, so I don't have to walk you there too.”  
There he was again, the snobby Derby.  
“Uhu, I will head home then.” You said beginning to walk away from that pompous mansion.  
You were stopped and turned around, Derby held you by your shoulders. He was not as tall as the Jocks but definitely taller than you, also his lean physique made him looks even bigger.  
“Don't you like want my phone number?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
You shimmied your way out of his grasp and felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
Why the hell did he have to remind you, you were the responsible one not him dammit.  
“Ah yeah, I forgot.” You apologized.  
You exchanged numbers so you could finally leave.  
Man, that was embarrassing, awkward and really straining.  
Thanks, Mom!


	2. Carnival

After dinner and complaining to your mother, you were splayed across your bed.  
You didn't live that far away from campus so on the weekends you slept at home.  
Your phone buzzed. You didn't really have any friends at school, so it could only be the Preppie dunce writing you. With a sight you unlocked your phone and read his message.  
“Hello Y,N this is Derby Harrington. If we want to do this project, we will have to meet up. When are you free tomorrow?”  
“Anytime I don't care.” is all you wrote back.

“Very well then, I thought about going to the Carnival in town. Would you like to meet me at, let´s say 5 o´clock? I will be waiting by the bottom of the hill.”  
Funny how you could be so over the top and stupid at the same time. You could basically hear his fake British accent trough the text.  
“k.” was your answer and with that, you fell asleep.  
As Saturday went by you grew a little more anxious, you really didn't want to meet up with Derby but you had to.  
You didn't feel the need to dress up, with your usual clothing you put Mehli in your backpack and headed out.  
As promised he waited at the bottom of the hill, dressed in a dark blue blazer and underneath an Aquaberry sweater.  
To your displeasure tho there were also Tad and Bif standing besides him, now you had to deal with them too. “Great.“ you tough.  
“Ah Y,N, right on time as expected, I hope you don't mind that my friends went along.”  
They all smiled with perfectly straight and white teeth as if they were actually happy to see you but you knew it was just a facade to them.  
“Yeah, I don't really care. Hi.”  
They ignored your comment and went ahead, you followed them quietly.  
As you reached the Carnival, you could already smell the popcorn and hot dogs.  
You only went there once with your family in the time you had moved here.  
“Heeeyyy guys.” Pinky squealed with joy as she saw you coming but her expression changed quickly when she saw you.  
You awkwardly stood behind them, why did you agree to this, it had nothing to do with the project.  
“Y,N. Are you hungry?” Asked Derby. You were starving now that he mentioned it, maybe you would eat a corn dog. They always tasted best at a festival.  
“Yeah but I can take care of it myself.” You answered.  
“Nonsense, tell me what you want. I will go get something, and it's not like I don't have the money.” laughed Derby.  
“I will give a round on the house guys. Y,N help me carry.” And with that he pushed you to follow him.  
“What are we doing here? This has nothing to do with the project at all!” You finally hissed at him.  
“Listen, I wasn't planning on everyone being here okay? I only told Bif and he told Tad. Tad and Pinky are project partners, so he also told her to meet up.”  
You queued in one of the food stand lines.  
“If we want to do this project correctly, we have to get to know each other. I thought going to the Carnival would make it easier.” He looked at you, like he was actually sorry, something in your stomach acted up but you chose to ignore it.  
“Yeah fine.”  
You didn't say anything else and chose not to dig deeper. Carrying the trays with food to the Preppie wasn't easy, they ordered so much but you managed. They all sat and ate with the occasional chit-chat. You were sandwiched between Bif and Derby, and to your dismay facing Pinky, who did her best to look spiteful over to you.  
The corn dog was actually very tasty and as the autumn night grew chilly you enjoyed the heat from the two tall guys besides you. If you just didn't listen to their conversations, one could say you liked it.  
You awoke from your trance as Derby nudged your shoulder. He looked at you with a questioning expression.  
“Huh?”  
“I said let's go into the horror house.” He repeated to you , pulling you up by your wrist.  
“Wait aren't there actors running around? If so I don't want Mehli to get damaged.” you expressed your concern, trotting along behind Derby.  
“It's fine, I will watch out.” He assured you with a smile.  
Dumbass, that wasn't really the answer to calmed you down.  
Pinky ran past you, shoving you slightly in the process.  
“Derby, will you also watch out for me?” She said with puckered lips looking up to him. You rolled your eyes, she really didn't do herself any favors, with the way she clutched onto her cousin's arm.  
“Uh don't you like want to watch over your own doll with Tad?” Derby shook her off.  
Pinky looked annoyed and let go of him. Tad stomped over to her and laid a protective arm around her shoulder.  
You heard a chuckle and looked behind you, Bif smiled at Pinky’s scene.  
Looks like there was someone else who wasn't the biggest fan of Pinky.  
Derby paid again for all your tickets, you didn't even bother to insist on paying your own. He was right his family had more than enough money, and if he had to drag you along he could also pay.  
He turned around and looked at you, reluctantly you walked over to him and entered the haunted mansion. You shimmied your backpack off and clutched it in front of your chest. You all walked along a red-lit corridor, lights flickered and suddenly it went dark.  
You heard a squeak, possibly Pinky, but why was it so far away? Trying to navigate in the dark with your free hand wasn´t easy. Feeling up the wall when suddenly your hand touched something soft. You pulled your hand back immediately.  
A loud howl echoed trough the floor and some stock footage witch laughter.  
“Wow, great idea Derby, real funny. What could possibly go wrong, to enter a haunted house with an important school project, great idea!” You mentally cursed him out.  
“Y/N?”  
“Derby?”  
“I… I think I found a door come over to me.”  
“I don't even know where I am myself, let alone where you are.”  
You felt a soft but strong hand wrap around your own, you instinctively pulled back.  
“Calm down it's me.” Derby squeezed your hand reassuringly.  
“That was such a fucking stupid idea!” You shook his hand but he didn't let go.  
“I didn't know they would be so extreme with the haunted house stuff. It's a new attraction. I expected it to be some half-assed actors dressed in cheap Halloween costumes okay! Ah here I found it.” You were closer to him than you thought because you could feel the bass in his chest as he spoke, you backed up a bit, but he dragged you back, closer to him.  
“There is a small slit we have to push ourselves through. I will go first, then you will give me your backpack and follow.”  
Now he was even closer, so close you could even smell him.  
Well, he used a lot of perfume so you could smell him from 10 feet away, but now you could smell HIM.  
“Uh, yeah alright.” you answered.  
“Weird since when was logical thinking his strong suit.” You thought to yourself but did as he said.  
You ended up in another corridor but this time it was lit in a dark purple.  
He held on to your backpack, and you crouched behind him.  
As you walked down the corridor, you saw different nooks filled with spooky decorations and the spooky sound effects were deafening. You walked down two more corridors and as you rounded the last corner a clown figure jumped out of the shadows and screamed in your face. You squealed and Derby pushed you protectively against his side. As your shock calmed you relaxed but pulling you into the real world again was the heat you felt besides you. As you registered how close you were to Derby, pushing yourself off of him and quickly escaping trough the exit door.

The air was chilly outside, a wonderful autumn night, but your cheeks were flaming hot. Derby followed shortly behind.  
“Ah yeah, oh look it's that late already, well it was nice. I will go home now bye.” You stammered hastily, grabbing your backpack from his grasp and turning around on your heels.  
Without giving him the time to say anything you vanished into the crowd.  
Derby looked dumbfounded after you. “Geeze, that was almost scary.” said Bif as he exited the attraction.  
“Oh Derby, uh where is uh, you know the girl.”  
Derby straightened his back and turned around to face Bif.  
“She had to go home, anyways where are Pinky and Tad?”  
“They were behind me two seconds ago, hey Derby do you have a fever you face is all red.” Answered Bif.

“Such a dumbass, also I am such a dumbass. Argh.” You cursed to yourself as you rode your bike home.  
As you arrived at home, you checked on your flour baby. Thank god Derby didn't squish it, well unlike you, you still felt a rush of heat on your cheeks.  
“Stupid, stupid project, stupid Pinky, stupid me.”

You plugged your headphones in and listened to some music until you fell asleep.

You awoke to the chirping of birds and your mother knocking on your door.  
Otherwise, your Sunday was rather normal, you did some school work until your phone rang.  
“Good morning Y/N, I take it you didn't really enjoy yesterday. I am sorry about that, I think it would be the best if we met again in school. On Monday, if you want to you can come to my dorm room after school. Regard Derby.”  
You didn't feel like answering him and as the day passed you had also forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha now it get´s spicy.  
> Also I really have to mention that I think Bif is a nice guy, well for a Prep.  
> And that I kinda ship Pinky and Tad ;)


	3. Seriously?

On Monday you had English and mathematic, it was a boring and dry Monday as usual. Grateful for the lunch break, you sat outside on your own, underneath a large oak tree.  
Munching on your favorite sandwich, you watched the other students, there were the Bullies pushing around some Nerds and some red-haired buzz cut guy fighting with a group of Jocks.  
Surprisingly he stood his ground very well.

Then you saw a group of Greasers walked over to the well, they met up with a group of Preppies.  
“Oh no.” you thought as you saw that those Preppies were no other than Bif, Tad, and Derby.  
Still, you watched the situation unfold.  
The two groups apparently had some disagreements.  
Johnny argued with Derby, getting more and more aggressive.  
You couldn't hear them as they were too far away but the body language told you everything.  
Then Johnny pushed Derby, but the Preppie leader didn't respond, rather it looked like he wanted to calm the Greaser down.  
The school bell rang and the two groups disbanded, the Greasers walked past you and Johnny screamed. “This isn´t over yet Harrington.”  
You too stood up putting Mehli in your backpack.  
“Hey Y,N. You didn't answer my text.”  
You clenched your jaw, you were afraid that if you looked at him you would again embarrass yourself.  
“Ah, yeah, I forgot. Sorry.”  
He walked around to face you, your intestines squirmed but still, you looked up to him.  
His blonde hair was a golden color starkly contrasting his black eyebrows.  
“Did he dye his hair or was it just how he looked?” you asked yourself.  
“So are you coming to my room later? I think it's better if we don´t get interrupted by other people.” he looked over his shoulder back at Johnny and his gang walking away.  
“Mhm.” You nodded and headed back to your classroom.  
Again leaving Derby in the dust.  
Oh, what had you gotten yourself into, you should have just accepted the money and lied to your mother.  
You didn't like the way you felt right now, not one bit, why was it Derby, out of all the people here at Bullworth Academy. 

Math was horrible, you couldn't concentrate on any task.  
The last bell rang and you packed your stuff, now it was inevitable.  
You swallowed your concern and walked over to the boys dorm.  
As you entered the smell almost knocked you out, these boys didn't know how to perform basic hygiene apparently.  
You had to hold in a gag in as you passed the community bathroom.  
“Where could he be, the dorm isn't that big, I just have to find his name tag.” you thought.  
“Hey L,N, are you lost?” You knew that charismatic voice that swayed with a hint of sadism.  
“Gary.” You greeted him coldly, “No actually I know exactly where I am.”  
He was very good looking, you had to admit to yourself, but you had seen enough of his shenanigans to know better not to mess with him. He left you mostly alone though, you were no use to him anyway.  
“You are looking for Harrington aren't you?” Apparently he could see the confusion on you face and continued. “You know he talks a lot in his sleep.  
He gave you a creepy grin "Oh and there he comes, our golden boy.” You turned around to Derby standing in the hallway.  
“What do you want Gary.” He spat out, Derby didn't seem too pleased with seeing him.  
“Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Well, I will make myself sparse now.” The brown haired boy turned around and walked away, a sly grin plastered across his face.

“Ugh, I hate that guy.” You said turning to Derby.  
“Yeah tell me about it, anyways can I invite you in.” He placed a hand on your back and opened his room door.  
As you entered, you had to admit that his room was cleaner than expected, could you order a maid to clean your dorm room too?  
The room was equipped with two beds left and right, as well as two closets and two studying desks.  
It smelled nice, like wood and a hint of lemon, you were really impressed.  
“You have a beautiful room, I think not even the girls rooms look that nice.”  
“Thank you, well you can take a seat.” He let himself fall on top of the left bed. You stood for a second, not quite sure where to sit.  
He understood your hesitation and let himself slide down on the floor. With crossed legs he looked up to you. You followed suit, getting comfortable on the aquamarine rug.  
“Well, I guess you didn't write anything yet? If you want, I can dictate you the first three pages, but don't expect that to be the standard. You will have to write the rest on your own.”  
He nodded, and you dictated your notes to him. You again realized that he might not be the brightest tool in the shed as he asked every five seconds how to write a word.  
You huffed and crawled to sit beside him, looking over what he was writing.  
As he wrote down your words, you looked up, noticing his sharp side profile, you swallowed. He looked really handsome like that.  
You shook your head to concentrate again as he asked you for the fourth time how to write nourishing.  
“Jesus Derby do you have dyslexia or something?” You said jokingly.  
“Dys… what?” He tilted his head slightly.  
“Dyslexia, you know? When someone has trouble writing and reading? You seem to struggle a lot with that, just my observation. Did your parents ever test you?”  
“No, mummy and dad don't care for that. They pay so I don't have any problems.”  
“Hmmm, I see.”  
“But not for physical confrontation, sure they could hire me a bouncer but I don't need that. I can protect myself just fine.” he flexed and smiled at you. He looked genuinely proud.  
“You want to touch?” He said with a serious face.  
You smiled nervously. “No thank you I am fine.”  
“I am not kidding come on feel.” He wouldn't budge, he didn´t mean to impress you, he was just very proud of his physical achievement.  
Reluctantly you touched his arm slightly. He shook his head with a smile and put your hand around his arm. His biceps were rock hard. You had to admit he was really impressive in build.  
He let go of your hand, and you squeezed his upper arm lightly, you giggled a bit and he smiled back at you.  
There it was again, his brown eyes shined and you felt your cheeks flush.  
Quickly you let go of him and cleared your throat.  
“You know, I never had conversations like this before.” He admitted.  
“What do you mean?” You asked genuinely confused by his statement.  
“I don't really know how to describe it, you ask me things.”  
“You mean to tell me that no one ever asked you about yourself?” You laughed but your smile faded, he didn't laugh, he really meant it.  
Shrugging with his broad shoulders, he looked kind of sad and it stung in your chest.  
Why? Why did that make you sad?

The door flew open and Bif walked in, both you and Derby looked at him like a deer in headlights.  
“Hi? You still learning?” He said. “Still? It couldn't be more than 20 minutes.” you thought.  
Looking at your watch, you noticed it was already late.  
”Oh crap I have to get back to my dorm, sorry see you Derby. Bif.” You excused yourself.

Arriving at the girls dorm, you locked your bike and headed up to your room.  
On your way you saw Pinky, unfortunately she also noticed you.  
“Hiiiii Y,N.” She said with the fakest smile she could muster up.  
“Hi Pink.” You retorted.  
“How was your date with my Cousin?” She asked with spite laced voice.  
“If you mean by that learning, yeah great.” You walked past her to your room.  
She didn't answer anything back just narrowed her eyes.  
You plopped on top of your bed as you felt your phone buzz.  
What did Derby want now?  
“Hey, how come you always leave without me saying my goodbyes? Also, you forgot someone.” He had attached a picture of Mehli, that was kind of cute, but you noticed something else.  
Was he fucking serious? He had propped Mehli against a mirror, and you could see him taking the picture, well the catch was that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
That had to be on purpose, he couldn't seriously not notice that his upper body was very much visible. Was that his not so subtle way to flirt with you?  
You felt hot, he looked really good. His olive skin looked flawless and his muscles were so defined.  
Another buzz broke your imagination train.  
“Would you like to meet again tomorrow after school?”  
“Shure.” You wrote him back.  
What the hell have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah!!!  
> What I would give to see Derby shirtless ^^  
> Also I hope you appreciate that i tried to give his character more depth,  
> and a reason to why he is the way he is.


	4. Why are you like that?

Another day another boring school period.  
Chemistry wasn't really your strong point, not even on a good day and even less as you thought about Derby all day.  
“Miss L,N, hold on! No not that!” Screamed Mr. Watts.  
Too late, you had created a chain reaction and the solution splashed across your table.  
You hissed in pain as a droplet landed on your cheek.  
“Quick Miss L,N, to the sink.” Mr. Watts ran, well walked, as fast as he could with you over to wash it off.  
“Oh Miss L,N, you really have to be careful. Go to Mrs. McRae, she should take a look at you.”  
You nodded, tears welling in your eyes, you pressed a piece of kitchen roll against your cheek.  
“Ah there is nothing a band-aid and cool pack can't solve.” Mrs. McRae said.  
“You can rest a bit until the period is over dear.” With that, she slowly shuffled out of the room.  
You closed your eyes and let the coolness of the ice bag sink into your flesh.  
I was just a small speck burned skin but it still hurt.   
The bell rung but you didn't feel like standing up, Mrs. McRae would probably understand if you stayed here until the break was over.  
You heard a lot of students passing, the nurse hadn't closed the door, you sighted.  
“Y,N? What are you doing here?” You opened your eyes to see Derby standing in the doorway.   
“Burned myself in chemistry.” You said deadpan.  
“Oh I am sorry,” he stepped inside, “are you okay?” He sounded sincere, and your heart ached at that.  
It wasn't his fault, well actually a little bit it was. He was the reason you were so distracted in the first place. Stupid attractive Derby.  
“You don't have to be, I am fine its just a small speck see.” You lifted the ice bag to show the little red dot on your cheek.  
He walked closer sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed.  
Derby reached for your face and softly cupped your cheek and you let him.  
“Stop it, stop it right now!” Screamed your mind. He leaned closer to you, stroking your jaw with his thumb.   
You couldn't move, you just looked at him, into his beautiful eyes.  
“Boy! What do you think you are doing? And Miss L,N I think I told you to leave after the period was over.” Mrs. McRae croaked with a warning finger raised.  
Derby's facial expression changed to annoyed and he turned to the school nurse as if to threaten her. But ended up not saying anything to her.  
“I will see you later?” He asked you before leafing.  
You nodded and with that, he was gone.  
Mrs. McRea turned her attention back to you.  
“Boys, boys nothing but trouble. So let me see.”   
After putting a band-aid on your cheek, she discharged you into recess.

You again munched on a sandwich under the big oak tree. Watching everyone, like you always did.  
Of course you saw Derby and his troupe in the distance. Apparently he saw you too because he made his way over to where you sat, but before he could walk any further he was attacked by Johnny Vincent.   
Vincent aimed directly for Derby's face but as the trained boxer Derby was, he dodged quickly.   
You sat up a little anxious about what would happen next.  
Derby shoved Johnny aside, you again couldn't hear their voices but it seemed like this wouldn´t be settled with nice words like the last time.  
The two group leaders prepared for a real fight until two teachers came running to them. With a lot of trouble, the teachers separated the cliques.  
Johnny still seemed very aggressive and both teachers had to pin him down.  
“What the hell was his problem?” You thought.   
Johnny was kicking and fists swinging dragged away, his clique followed.  
Bif and Tad went to look if Derby was okay, should you also go to him?  
No, that would be weird also recess was over in a minute. You could always ask him later.  
You went back to your class.  
Finally, the day was over and you could go to Derby.  
Should you be concerned? You were actually excited to visit him.

The smell in the boy's dorm was still unbearable, and now it smelled even more like sweat.  
You went to knock on Derbys door, in the corner of your eye you saw Garry and that red-haired buzz cut boy from yesterday.  
You noticed Garry lost interest in his current conversation and went to walk over to you.  
Thank god before he could reach you Derby opened up and let you in.

He closed the door, and you stood there with him.  
“Oh no, this is still very awkward.” You thought.  
He walked past you and sat on his bed. He seemed distraught.  
You went over to him, biting the lemon, you sat down beside him.  
“Is everything alright? I saw you at recess.” You scratched your head and glanced at him sideways.  
He took a deep breath and contemplated what to say.  
“Clique stuff you know.” You of course didn't, but still nodded. He now continued facing you, his dark eyebrows knitted together.  
“Somehow Johnny heard gossip that one of my boys had a fling with his girlfriend.   
It is so damn annoying, every time something goes wrong the leaders have to brawl it out. Don't get me wrong, I really like that I am the boss but it's kind of straining.”  
You had never thought about it, you just saw the clique chiefs walking around with their enormous egos like they owned this place. Well for Derby this might even be true.  
“That is rough, never thought about it that way. I mean Bullworth is also a tough turf.   
All the other schools I went to, weren't full of psychos.” You smiled at him.  
He seemed pleased with your attempt to build him up.  
Derby cleared his throat and stood up, you slightly jumped as the mattress bounced back without his extra weight.  
“Well enough of that, let's get back to our project.” He rummaged in a drawer, probably searching for his papers.   
Your gaze turned to Mehli, still leaning against the mirror.  
“Derby?” You asked, ignoring the lump stuck in your throat.  
“Hm?” He turned around with supplies in hand, his expression innocent.  
“You, ah well you send me a picture yesterday. I… I don't want to embarrass you, but you were clearly shirtless in the pic.”   
He walked back to you, squatting down to grab the flour baby, then facing you again.  
“Did you mind?” He asked with a naive tone. He definitely did that on purpose but why? To embarrass you?   
Either way, it worked and you felt the heat on your face rise again.  
You didn't know what to say.  
Derby put the doll away and sat down beside you.  
“Listen Y,N, I like you. I don't really know in what way, but I do.”  
He grabbed your chin so that you faced him.  
You felt a little dizzy and fuzzy inside.  
Before you could think about what to say, he kissed you.  
His full soft lips pressed against your own, a thousand things raced through your mind and at the same time, there was nothing at all.  
You could feel his hot breath fanning across your face as he broke the kiss.  
He looked at you expectantly, his lips shimmering in a slightly redder color.  
You slid a bit backward to make more room between the two of you.  
“Derby, I… I don't know what to say. I mean we know each other for like, maybe four days?” You said with a concerned expression. You liked him too, but to what extend?  
It was just all so complicated.  
“What do you mean? It´s not like you aren't attracted to me. I mean come on. I am a Harrington.” He laughed.  
You narrowed your eyes. “That has nothing to do with that. You really expect me to lie at your feet? Just because you are a Harrington,” Everything was so nice, why did he have to destroy that.  
Just to brag about how he was just so irresistible and important?  
“Yes, pretty much. Don't you?”   
Unbelievable, he really was just a snobby bastard.  
You huffed in disbelieve and stood up.  
“Yeah no, I am surely not here just to hear you praise yourself. You know what Derby Harrington. Suck it, I will do that damn project on my own.”   
You snatched Mehli off of the ground and slammed his door behind you.  
Enraged you stomped out of the dorm.   
You sobbed and felt a tear rolling down your cheek.  
Your mind was still racing as you sat on your bed, did you expect more from him?  
But he didn't own you anything and you didn't either.  
It wasn't like you were dating, but it hurt. It hurt that he just assumed he would get his way with you.  
You couldn't deny that you too liked him, but maybe a bit more than he did.  
Your phone buzzed again, you didn't feel like picking up.  
“Fuck Derby.” You sobbed again into your pillow.  
You closed your sore eyes, just to drift off into a nightmarish dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my it hurts my little heart but don't worry there will be a happy end ^^.


	5. I care about you

The next day wasn't really welcoming, it was a dark gray day with a lot of rain.  
Sooner or later you had to look at your phone, 4 missed calls and a ton of messages.  
You scrunched your nose and flew over the texts, a lot of sorry and I didn't mean it like that. Uncharacteristic for him, but that didn't mean he was honest.  
The last message was simply “Please meet me again after school.”  
You turned your phone off and went to school.  
The day went by without anything special happening and also no sign of Derby.  
You had expected him to search you up during recess, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
During the last period, you contemplated if you would give Derby another chance.  
You felt bad for him, he was born and raised in other circumstances than you, it was just how his family expected him to be.  
You made up your mind to visit him, maybe it was just a misunderstanding.

Heading over to the dorm when suddenly someone familiar crossed your path, Gary.  
He saw you too and knitted his brows. You noticed he had a gnarly black eye.

“There she is Mrs. Harrington.” He said in a nasty tone.  
Ignoring how he called you, you asked him with false pity in your voice.  
“What happened to you Smith? Someone finally put your impertinent ass down?”  
Gary sneered in response, that was a hit on his ego.  
“Yeah your sugar daddy, he didn't like it that I saw him crying.”  
“Excuse me what?” You said in disbelieve, this time your emotion wasn't played.  
“You heard me, looks like the golden boy really likes you. I thought I could bribe him with that, turns out he did not appreciate that, not at all.” Gary reached up to his face and clenched his jaw.  
“Gary, you don't have to be such an ass all the time. If you want to, just talk to someone, even me okay?” The natural empathy boasted out of you, you didn't like seeing people get hurt, even if it was Gary.  
“Yeah and get turned into a sweet little lapdog, just like Harrington. Surely not.”  
With that, he brushed past you.  
What was his problem, well except ADD and maybe the whole sociopath thing.  
Shaking your head, you entered the dorms, this time it didn't even smell that awful.  
Also, there were few people around, weird after school it was mostly buzzing with people inside.  
Searching for Derby your gaze settled on the common room at the end of the hallway, sitting on the couch was a slumped over familiar blonde.  
“Derby.” You called out his name, immediately he jumped up and turned to face you.  
Jesus, he really must have been crying a lot, his otherwise flawless skin was reddish around both nose and eyes.   
Smiling weakly as he saw you, he walked over to meet you.  
“I… I am so sorry, listen to me, please. Well uh, maybe it's better if we talk that out in my room.” With a worried face looking around the dorm.  
Agreeing and followed him.   
Derby sat down on the floor looking up with swollen eyes.  
Crossing your legs, you sat down across from him, like the first time you met him here.  
As you studied his face closer, you noticed he looked a bit disheveled, his hair was not 100% perfectly styled into the usual golden waves, with dark eyebrows slightly furrowed and his dress shirt was untucked on one side.  
Still, he looked almost perfect, it must be really hard for him to look distraught.   
You kept scanning him and finally your gaze landed on his hazel eyes, they lacked the usual shimmer and were focused on you.  
“Y,N, listen I thought about what you said yesterday and I am sorry. I didn't really listen to you, and you are right we don't know each other for that long but… “  
Stopping for a second, he smirked, adverting his eyes from yours.  
“It was nice to hear from someone that they don't care who I am. You didn't care that I am a Harrington and talked to me like a normal human being. It may sound weird but none of my friends nor family ever asked me how I felt,   
what I did the other day and so on. You cared, that felt… no, it feels nice being with you. I don't want to push you. I did, yesterday and for that, I am truly sorry, you have to understand that this is just how I was raised. My father always told me to show no weakness and my mother praised me into oblivion for anything I did.” His chest heaved with a deep sight.  
“I like you and hope you like me too, in any way you please. I don't care, you   
don't have to love me or anything.”   
Your eyes welled up, but not because you were sad, no it was something else.   
Relieve maybe?  
With a sobbing smile you looked at him, you did feel a very strong emotion whilst being around him.  
With a slight quiver in your voice, you said.  
“You are so fucking stupid. I also don't know how I am supposed to feel okay.  
I like you, and I think you are very very attractive.” You laughed, it felt nice to finally talk openly with him.   
“You know it sounds horrible that no one ever cared about your feelings, I am sorry for that. But… but I guess I do care. Look at me you make me cry dammit.”  
He looked surprised to see you had such an emotional reaction, skittering closer to you, he attempted to hug you but then decided against it.   
But this is what you wanted, wanting him to be closer, to hold you.  
Slumped against his chest you started sobbing into his expensive Aquaberry sweater.  
“You are stupid and rich. You should have a happy life. You should bully kids like me.” You said with a strained voice, clutching onto his collar.  
He didn't move at first but then started to cradle you in his arms, he rested his chin on top of your hair.  
“That is the problem, I don't. I don't want to see you get hurt, I don´t want to see you alone anymore. I want you to be with me. Listen Y,N, I would have never imagined that I could ever feel that way. Shure I had crushes here and there before, but nothing like this, no feeling like I have right now, for you.”  
He leaned you back, so you looked up to him.  
“I balled my fucking eyes out, because of you. Imagine that, me crying.”   
You couldn't really imagine but it warmed your heart that he admitted something so vulnerable about himself, to you.   
“I really, really want to kiss you again.” His soft eyes pleaded.  
You nodded and with that he kissed you again, soft velvety lips, feeling so warm against your own and so right.   
Melting into his touch, you couldn't deny it anymore, you had fallen in love with him.  
Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against your own, smiling, displaying two rows of perfect, straight, white teeth.  
Your heart swelled at the sight and you couldn't help but also smile.  
Now you initiated a kiss and he deepened it even more, you felt such heat in your body.  
He broke the kiss again holding you closer, pressing you against his firm chest.  
“I, I think I have fallen in love with you.”  
“You know, I think so too.”  
You felt incredible, exited and so much love at the same time, you could have exploded.  
He hugged you so tight and squeezed for a second that you lost your breath, but he quickly let go as the door opened.  
“Uh, sorry. Should I leave?” Bif stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
“Oh no, it's okay I was just about to leave.” You smiled back at him.  
“I will come with you, can't let you get wet.” Derby winked, but he was right the weather had changed into a real rainstorm ad you were glad he wanted to be sure you arrived at your dorm alright.  
"Also I want to be able to finally say goodbye to you." He smiled warmly at you.

You had started to officially date Derby Harrington about two weeks ago.  
It felt great to finally be able to show him your love and receive as much if not even more back from him, of course the start was complicated and a bit awkward.  
But that was just how highschool dating was, a little weird.  
You handled the other students pretty well. You had no friends here to begin with so no one even cared about you. The challenge was mostly on Derbys friends, Bif had no problem at all, he had seen first hand what you did to Derby and how much he cared for you. Pinky on the other hand was another major struggle, she was enraged when Tad told her that you and Derby started dating, and she let you know how little she thought of you.  
You had talked to Derby about it, he understood your struggle but still didn't want to cut his cousine off completely.  
As the days went by you found your own tactics to avoid Pinkys wrath, she was very easy to trick and you were no dummy, unlike her.  
Even the whole flour baby project was much more pleasant to do since you confessed your feelings. Of course, as your Biology teacher, your mother noticed the change in the relation between you and Derby, but she understood and even supported you. As long as it had little to no effect on your grades and school behavior.  
But her worries were unnecessary, it was the exact opposite, you had fun tutoring him and even teaching him new things  
His parents, on the other hand, weren't all too pleased, they had planned on Pinky and Derby marrying in the future.  
It was your luck that Derby was their only son and the couldn't deny him any wish he had and after he talked again and again with them they finally left you two alone.  
Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU endings are so hard to write.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Actually I had planned to make this smut but I didn't really find a way to squish that in.  
> But I wrote another fic that ties into this one with smut.  
> It's a complicated smut about Gary x Reader.  
> If you are interested!


End file.
